The Establishment
by SaAsha
Summary: Of course, typical of me to change into a superhero. No one else would be able to and of course I'm not a superhero, more like the villian, the bad guy  see what I did there?  I have finally become the one thing I despised. A crappy vampire. Oh Joy!
1. The Change

So sitting down has made me less dizzy than I was two seconds ago. I think I fainted or did I? I had to of fainted otherwise I would remember…right? Okay if I keep talking to myself no one will ever know…or will they? Mwah ha ha. I am now officially delusional, it had to happen eventually.

"Mataya, are you okay?" I could see him, or could I? It was my brother Lucas. He was kneeling right in front of me shocked, his blue eyes widened as we came into eye to eye contact. I screamed. It hurt.

"Mataya, come on Mataya." There was panic in his voice. I zoned out, screaming in my mind. It stung, burnt and crucified through my body as if my body was being shed that similar to a snake. Squirming and wriggling made it feel better like I was scratching an itch that was all over. This was all I could think about … the pain.

My eyes opened, slowly, revealing myself surrounded by flowers, cards and chocolate. My throat started to burn the instant I was fully conscious. I screamed, apparently not loud enough for anyone to hear me. That's when it hit me, like a ton of bricks it hit me, that smell. That engaging, mouth-watering smell was driving me insane, ballistic even. I heard someone ascend up the staircase and I bolted. I ran to the window where I opened it and jumped out, I ran so fast it was almost surreal, the trees and houses in the street rushed by me, but the sensation remained. I knew the local McDonald's was up the street and I quicken my already fast, incredible pace. I flew through the doors and stood in line, the sensation got worse. Was it the smell of cardboard cooking? I had never liked McDonalds but I was hungry, starving. But honestyly was it worth it? I'd probably still be sick tomorrow, instead of this unknown illness it would surely be food poisoning. But that tempted me more than this, this sensation that sucks balls. I shook away that thought and returned to the vivid reality, I think anyway, it was more like a dream except there were no dancing ballerinas or man-eating sharks.

"Next please…" The boy said. I have to admit he was cute, unbelievably cute. I held my posture and sped to the open counter. I scanned the board and immediately knew what type of cardboard I wanted and the burning continued as I rattled off my order.

"I'll have a large, nay Supersized Big Mac Meal with an Apple Pie, a chocolate Ice-cream sundae and another supersized fries." I took a deep breath, it felt weird almost unnatural, like it was unnecessary.

"Please", I couldn't forget my manners, my mother would kill me.

"Is that all?" He looked taken aback by my large order but smiled that warm, cute smile. I smiled shyly back just wanting my meal, it's like he was stupid or something…couldn't even do his job properly. The meal was on the tray and I handed over the cash. Not worried about the change, I sat outside near the side of the road and scarfed down my meal still extremely hungry, the burning feeling was worse as ever and I didn't know why. I realized the sun was just about set when the cute guy form the counter approached my table and took a seat.

"You know you can eat a lot for a girl." He said laughing.( Was that supposed to be funny? )

"Well, maybe you know too many supermodels." I snapped back.

"Maybe I do, " he chuckled and surrendered his box of cookies. "You still look starving; it must be all that posing like a goldfish." I snatched the cookies from the table and politely offered him some, it's not my fault my mommy raised me well; he took one (too many I thought).

"I'm Ben."

"So did you just come to offer me cookies?" I thought about what I just said for a nanosecond and realized that made no sense what-so-ever.

"I'm Mataya."

"Cools, not exactly, although you really seem to like cookies." He laughed; he was cute and seemed sweet, which was a change from the stereotypical Los Angeles teenager. They wore board shorts and walked around shirtless with a bikini-ed slut on their arm. Although captivated in his smile, the burning sensation remained even after the cookies were obliterated, which was odd. Creepy odd.

"Yeah I guess" I mumbled under my breath.

"Did you say something?"

"No, not really I was talking to myself…as usual." we both laughed. "I should be getting home." Unhappy with the burning sensation still occurring, I thought I should go home and get my Mom to make my soup and nurse me back to health. Maybe the burning would stop, just maybe.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" he asked arising from his seat and extending his hand for me to take and arise too. I nodded and smiled, hinting a yes. As he took my hand he shivered. I was confused,

"What's wrong?" I asked the burning sensation getting stronger, wilder and more out-of-control.

"Your hand is c-cold." He said between the shivering his body was doing and his confusion. He took off his coat and wrapped it around my body. "Must be the cold weather." I said although it was June, the middle of summer. I'm not sure what exactly it was but the scent got stronger and stronger. As we veered around the last corner to my home, I knew I couldn't resist this mouthwatering scent. I noticed the alley ahead was vacant, although it was still 100 meters away and I would have to think of something to lure him in there. The burning got worse as he was rambling about his friends and school work. I nodded or shook my head whenever appropriate. I could smell him, the blood pulsing through his veins, inviting me to just take some. A drop or a gallon, I wasn't really fussed. I'm not sure why I craved that blood of his, I just did and I wanted it so badly. Poor guy has no idea what's coming but I have it all planned out in my head, how to do it and dispose of his body. I felt like a serial killer, I didn't like it but I felt it needed to be done.

"…so that's why you should always close your locker when getting changed after football, you never know when your clothes are going to go missing and strung in the tree in the middle of the oval." We both laughed hysterically and that's when I struck. I had to have that mouth-watering, delightful smell and I had to have it NOW. I held his hand and ran, turned into the alleyway and pounced on him. I sunk my teeth into his neck.

"What the FUCK-K-K….?" he screamed before falling into a state of unconsciousness. My teeth sunk in like a knife cutting through butter. I sucked and drank until there was nothing left, just a body. No mouth-watering scent or color in his face. I looked into his eyes, they were frightened, horrified. His body was stone, drained and lifeless as he lay there. What had I just done? What had I become?

I ran out of the alleyway, out of the street and out of that town. I ran into the nearby woods and sat in a clearing as far away as possible from the last track. I just sat there. What else was I capable of?

**SaAsha**


	2. The Meet and Greet

The whole scenario played over in my head a thousand times and I could control it. The fast forward of the small talk, the rewind of the attack and the pause upon the look he gave me as he lay on that floor. The worst part was the planning, I had it all planned out? That was the part that disgusted me the most. He satisfied the sensation that had since returned and I contemplated going on a mad rampage through the streets of Los Angeles. It showed me as a giant, similar to King Kong, just punching my fists into buildings and pulling out the first person there; I'd grab a straw from a straw factory and plunge it into the neck of the unsuspecting victim. It was like a horror movie and I was the monster. Every time I took a deep breath to calm myself down it felt weird, like I was trying to force something unnatural upon myself. A girl suddenly appeared in front of my eyes, hers were topaz, like a golden color and she hypnotized me. That wave of blood didn't come over me, which was good. Did she not consist of blood?

"My name's Alice." She said politely with this contagious smile on her face. "What's yours?"

"I'm Mataya." I blurted out. "You should leave, I'm a monster, please leave." She looked at me quizzically.

"You're one of us." She gestured behind her right shoulder. There stood a young man about 18 years old, like marble he was damn fine (if you know what I mean)! He chuckled and I lowered my eyebrow.

"She's scared, you should explain Alice." He said. I looked up at him a second time before focusing on Alice.

"You're a vampire." I sat there looking from each Alice to Edward, tilting my head to look them up and down and up again. Fury overcame my body.

"You're kidding right?" I almost screamed. "I've seen all those vampire shows and movies. I don't…no. No, it can't be right." A thousand different conversations started in my head between many thousands upon thousands of brain cells. Mostly arguments as they tried to establish what I had become, mainly noting the fact that I did not look like Dracula and I did not have this sick and twisted mind to feed upon humans. This argument took place with witty remarks and comebacks in my head.

"Yes, no, no, yes, touché." He said, answering the questions in my head. "I'm Edward, I can read minds, most anyway." He said again answering my question. I glared at him, he's in my freakin' mind? That's when I heard her chuckle but I saw no movement with her face, cue headache. I cringed and she continued to speak.

"He can be a right-royal pain in the butt sometimes, but you learn to deal with it." She giggled and a smile spread across my face. Then it hit me, I sprung to my feet and leapt forward, only to be met by Edward. He grabbed my waist with his left hand and spun me around into his chest; his right hand swept up my hair and held my head against his shoulder. I kept trying to pull away but his grip was firm and he had no intention of letting me go.

"Daddy?" a young girl called out and I was indeed confused. I swear Dracula didn't have a daughter?

"This is Mataya. Mataya this is Renesmee." He spun me around to meet his young daughter, still clutching me around the waist but his other hand had move to my shoulder.

The young girl just nodded and smiled.

"Hi." I said. She wasn't like me I knew that, I could smell that. Edward's grip tightened. I smiled a devilish smile and looked her up and down. She wasn't like me, wasn't like us? What was she? And why would they risk this?

"H-hi." I took a rather awkward breath, deemed unnecessary. I whipped my head to the right to see Alice speeding off. Why would she leave me here?

"You said that already." Edward said, amuzed.

"She's going to get…family." Edward continued.

Renesmee stood there, calm, relaxed. She closed in on the distance we were standing and she extended her hand. Palm up she awaited for me to do the same. Still stuck to the bolder that was holding me I extended my hand slowly as Edward tightened his grip. When our hands met she created anther sensation, it was different though. If I had to explain it, it was like going on a Giant Drop at the fair. My stomach felt all achy and I felt nauseous. Her hand then relocated to my cheek as I bent down to meet her, Edward still a frame to my picture. I maintained my posture and waited for the right moment, that's when I lunged for her, not being able to withhold my lust for her skin, that pulse under her skin. However, the mind reader was ten steps ahead and held me back, his arms now wrapped around mine and his legs, pinning my own to the ground. Renesmee was not at all phased, her hand remained on my cheek and she remained calm.

All of a sudden I could see myself, as if I was in a mirror. When I lunged at her I looked like a panda bear, well my eyes at least, black circles formed and my eyes were a blood red. She showed my sparkling and Edward sparkled in behind me as well. Were we related? She giggled and removed her hand and the vision stopped. She gave Edward a look and he nodded. No words were necessary the gestures were enough to satisfy them both, which is when I finally worked out that they were father and daughter. Edward released me and I found myself surrounded by… _people? _

"I'm Esme." She said. She looked young and had beautiful hair to match her beautiful smile. She was beautiful all over, flawless. "I'm Edward's… 'mother'." I looked at her confused.

"She's my mother for all human purposes." Edward spoke softly into my ear.

"You're not human?" I looked around at all who were standing before me. They all sparkled, like I did except for the tanned boys, they had to be from LA. There was also a girl, tanned…maybe they shared a slut? Something intrigued me about all of them. They were vampires too?

"You are one of us." Alice piped up.

"What is one of wh….."

"Vampire." Edward spoke before I finished. _Vampire? How could I be a vampire? Don't vampires have fangs? Do Vampires sparkle? I drank blood! I enjoy blood?_

"Yes, transformation, only in movies, yes, yes, yes." Edward answered all of my questions.

"How?" I asked.

"Like I said before I can read your thoughts, it's a power, gift or nuisance. You were bitten, by another vampire and that's why you woke up with that burning sensation, you thirsted for blood. Alice saw you run here and felt you needed to know who and what you were, and she was intrigued because your eyes are not blood red." He took a moment and continued. "You are a vampire but I believe you have a special gift. Your eyes are not blood red like ours were. They are olive green and I believe that is your gift."

"My gift? Blood red?" I swore my eyes were blood red when Renesmee showed me that mirror.

"What Edward is trying to say is that you are a very different new born." A young looking man stepped out and clarified. He had blonde hair and was beautiful, even for a man. "A new born is a vampire that is new to our way of life, our culture per say. All of us with your exemption had blood red eyes to start with and eventually, due to our lifestyle they changed."

"That's Carlisle." Alice said. "He's like our…"

I bolted, trying not to think about it, so Edward would not suspect it. I kept running. I saw the cliff; it was meters away and in my grasp. Focused on the cliff I ran faster. I halted as a wolf growled deeply at me. It was huge and tried to usher me back. I leapt to the side around the huge dog, shocked at my pace, and it followed, I could smell it, the smell was repulsive. I bound off the cliff hoping to hit my head on a rock on the way down so I would fall unconscious before I died. Unfortunately I hit the water and went straight down.

**There was the perfect opportunity, to drown myself. **

**SaAsha**


	3. The Lowdown

**There was the perfect opportunity, drown myself and guess who managed to screw that up?**

That's right I managed to miss ever rock and landed into the water. Great now I had to face them all over again. Why did you try and drown yourself? Oh you know how we vampires are always trying to outdo one another, thought maybe you didn't like me or something? Strange I know, it's not like we're best buddies or anything, but I just thought maybe, I don't know, I was too much of a hassle?

I was going to be fine if I died right then and there, with this gorgeous specimen swimming towards me. I closed my eyes and prayed to god; let me drown, but the boy cradled me up into his arms and swam me to the shore where I was surrounded by people, not family, people. I lay there like stone praying to god I was dead.

"Mataya?" Carlisle asked his face hovering over my own. _Damn, not dead._ Edward chuckled.

"Why didn't you let me drown?" I say with my eyes closed, obviously the hunky guy in the shorts saved my life and I was grateful and it had nothing to do with his amazing physique, but hey what's a girl to do? The boy who saved me stood in front of me, I suppose not dying was okay now. He had his arms wrapped around each other, just sitting on his chest. Carlisle was at my side and that's when I threw up on his shoes, at first I thought it was just water but it was a crimson red. The pale ones looked at me strangely, tempted to leap forward and taste my blood; it was like an instinct I just knew. I ran for the woods and didn't look back until I knew I had company. The one on my rear left was broody and muscular and the one on the rear right was beautiful but hidden by scars. Although many crept up behind them, I didn't worry. As I went deeper into a clearing about a thousand thoughts ran through my head. All were along the lines of vampires not being able to produce blood, no heart-beat, and no pulse. I was dead, immortal. I screeched to a halt and prepared for the inevitable. They guided into a skid they stopped either-side of me. They approached me from behind. They held my arms in their hand, swept away my hair and leaned in.

"This won't hurt…" the muscular one said.

"…for long." The vampire with the scars said, finishing the sentence.

I took a breath and felt my heart beating out of my chest, it hurt, and it was unnecessary and unnatural. Again, my brain over-loaded with questions and theories. _Maybe Spiderman was a vampire, hello spidey-senses! _

I re-focused on the vampires that were about to suck the blood out of another vampire, ironic much? They pierced through the skin and I smirked, like I was playing a practical joke on them. The blood flowed into their mouths; they didn't let a drop slide down. They barely took half a mouth-full and dropped to the ground, twitching.

"Cool." I said out loud. The rest of the clan stopped in their tracks, shocked.

"Jasper?" Alice ran over to his side and went to place her arms around him.

"Don't." I said, unsure why I put my arm out as if to stop her. But when your in love, you don't listen to silly people who did this to them and know what they are doing. (Should know what they are doing…So she was probably in the right here.) She went to cradle him but was sent backwards, like a volt of electricity went through her and Edward was there to catch her.

"How dare you do that to Jasp.." she stopped mid-way through that sentence and stared blankly over my shoulder. Carlisle told me that she has visions and that the change when a new decision is made. These folk put everything to me, they didn't judge, they continued to tell me their secrets its like they had a connection to me and I felt out of place.

"They're coming." Edward said with Alice nodding. The two vampires who I shocked lay fidgeting on the ground, as I looked at them they came to. Jasper picked himself up and I began to feel more relaxed and at ease. He looked at me in the eyes and they seemed kind, the scars however, tell a different story…he had been hurt by those eyes.

"Jasper can change your mental state." Edward said. Having him read minds has got to suck.

"It does." Again with a chuckle, Renesmee waltzed into the scene. She was holding the hand of a young girl only a little older than myself. He smiled as she greeted him, they kissed softly and she walked towards me.

"Hi I'm Bella, I'm also new to this." She smiled.

"Bella, go clean Renesmee up." Edward stood shoulder's broad. "The Volturi are coming." The muscular vampire came to and walked over to me. He took my hand and shook it hard. He picked me up and hugged me, much to the blonde-hair's disgust. He placed me down and punched my shoulder, jokingly.

"You have to teach me that! Didn't you have Olive eyes before? Anyway, Welcome to the family! I'm Emmett and this is Rosalie." He motioned to the blonde; she glared at me until cradled in Emmett's arms. They all sped off; Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the hoard that was moving. The others seemed stone compared to Bella and she explained that they Volturi were about to arrive. I didn't question her, I just enjoyed the speed.

"They come every now and again to check on Renesmee." She stated, when we stopped running at the edge of the house. They check on Renesmee because she is like a half human half vampire child? They want to make sure that she grows and is not and immortal child? Bella went off subject and raved about her little girl, how she buys her a dress a day to fit her growing needs. She was so in love with her daughter and you could see that in her facial expressions. I tuned out to see a huge house in front of us we halted and walked, normally, inside. Renesmee walked down the stairs in a blue dress her hair done in a nice pony-tail.

"Shoes?" Bella asked Edward. He ran back upstairs and come back with a pair of black converse.

"Seriously?" Alice asked before making her way upstairs, punching Edward in the arm on the way. Bella told me to sit down and I did. She sat next to me and placed Renesmee on her lap. She giggled when her mom tickled her. I smiled, she was adorable. A boy, my age walked towards us and he looked like my savior but I knew he wasn't.

He faced Renesmee, he kissed her on the forehead and the two others walked out the back door with him. Alice handed Renesmee a pair of ballet flats to put on and she did so with ease. I looked at her as she took a seat next to me and smiled as if to say sorry. I smiled back, _it's okay_, _I'm new to this. _They all chattered and I sat there bemused at the conversations that had begun.

Edward and Carlisle ushered me up into the kitchen and started to explain about…everything. It was like your first day at school when the teacher in every single class, tells you what they wish to cover in the next two semesters. They explained that the wolves were actually shape shifters who were to protect the Quileute people from vampires. Then came the weird part, apparently when you are a wolves, you 'imprint' on the girl you love, turns out one has on Renesmee. I found that completely creepy and not to mention awkward. They also briefly explained the elements of the Volturi, basically royalty of the vampire world who instigated only a few rules. These rules were to keep 'our kind' a secret and to rid of any Immortal children, which Renesmee was not as she continue to grow until her full maturity. Being as awesome and as mightily powerful as they are they don't believe them because they are not as awesome. They then switched the subject again to my "ability", oh so that's what you call it? I still wanted to call it my spidey-sense.

"It is very unusual, I have never seen or heard of it in my years as a vampire."

"Me either." I said sarcastically.

"Can you control it?" Carlisle asked. I glared at him.

"She's not sure, she doesn't know how she did it." Edward said.

"You know that is really annoying, right?" I asked Edward, even though it was a rhetorical question. He smiled, he loved it. "Just stop giving away my superhero secrets and we will call it even. Kay?"

"Shall try," Edward said. "They're here."

"Who?" I said sarcastically.

"Can you just control yourself for an hour?" Edward asked.

"I don't know Edwardo, can I?" Again with the sarcasm, I was on a roll. He rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs; Carlisle smiled at me and walked down after him. We walked to the middle of an open field and stood one end as we waited for the Volturi to show up. I found myself singing in my head.

_Wake up in the morning,  
>Feeling like P-Diddy,<br>Grab my glasses  
>I'm out the door<br>I'm gunna hit this city…_

I stopped when I heard Edward laugh. The Volturi stood at the opposite end.

**I totally envisaged a Pokémon stadium and I was about to release my best Pokémon from my amazing collection. **

**SaAsha**


End file.
